


Thinking of You

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You have a crush on Johnny but never had the guts to tell him. Lucky for you he finds the note you had been hiding from him.





	Thinking of You

Anon: Could you please write an imagine about Johnny and the reader where they have been friends since they were kids but the reader secretly likes him and the only people who know are the rest of the Fantastic Four and the reader thinks that Johnny doesn’t like them back because he’s always with other girls but Johnny has feelings for the reader he just doesn’t know how to tell them

**_Here’s another imagine! Sorry it took me so long, but I should be posting more soon. I’m also going to update the AU page (If it’s working, if not I’ll fix it) sometime soon so that everything works and all. Hope you like it! (N/N) is nickname._ **

“What are you doing here?”

You glance up from your book, seeing your favorite person standing and looking down at you curiously.

“Sue invited me,” You say carefully, never sure what to do when Johnny Storm’s expressionless. “Is that a problem?”

He opens his mouth to speak, but before he can say anything a pretty girl with golden blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes walks over and grabs his arm. “Are you ready to go?” She asks, smirking down at you.

You bite your lip and turn your attention back to the book, trying to ignore the sting. You’ve liked Johnny ever since you were kids, and you were always running around with him in order to spend more time with him. Sue was the first to know, and the other members of the team found out when they saw you at the door, crying about how you walked in on Johnny making out with some model. You would never be able to compete with the girl on his arm; you always thought your (H/C) was dull, not to mention your (E/C) eyes that weren’t anything special.

“I’ll talk to you later,” Johnny says, and you glance up to see him watching you carefully. You don’t say anything, just turn your attention back to the book, and you hear him sigh before the door shuts.

“He’ll figure it out,” Sue says reassuringly, sitting on the couch with her cup of coffee. “You know how he is. He never figures things out first thing.”

“Or years later,” You mutter, shutting the book. “Can I stay in the spare room?”

“Go for it,” She offers a sympathetic smile, but you can’t muster one back as you disappear in the spare room. You sigh wearily, grabbing the note from your pocket, and you force yourself to set it on the side table before lying on the bed and curling into a ball, quickly falling asleep.

…

Johnny sighs in irritation, shutting the door behind him and trying not to slam it. The blonde he was with was his least favorite type: self-absorbed, degrading, and plain annoying. He instantly quickly remembers your disappointed face, and he glances at the closed door of the guest bedroom. He’s always liked you; who wouldn’t, with your beautiful (H/C) hair and sparkling (E/C) eyes, not to mention your personality. He slowly opens the door and sees your curled form, and he smirks, fully intending to jump on you, when his eyes land on the note. He instantly pads to your side and takes it gently, trying not to rustle the paper as he starts reading.

_Johnny,_

_I’ve been meaning to tell you this for years, and I still don’t know how to say this. I know you would just want me to tell you already, so here it is:_

_I love you, playboy. I’ve loved you since we were kids and you got me in trouble all the time. I’ll probably never get enough courage to tell you, but in case you ever get to see this… know that I haven’t stopped._

_\- (Y/N)_

Johnny stares at the note for a long moment, re-reading the note a couple of times before setting it gently on the end table and staring at your peaceful face. He takes a deep breath, steps back a couple of steps, and jumps, landing right on top of you.

“Ow!” You yelp, jerking awake. “Johnny!”

He grins mischievously, your favorite smile, and you roll your eyes at him. “Hey, (N/N).” He smirks, using your childhood nickname that’s always been embarrassing.

You groan, shoving at his chest. “Can’t you let that go already?”

“No,” He grins, laughing when you smack his arm. You can’t help but laugh with him, and then you remember the note you took out of your pocket. You glance over, seeing it no longer folded but completely open, and your eyes immediately dart to his. He’s no longer smiling, just watching you intently, and he leans down and presses a surprisingly gentle kiss to your lips, his lips warm and soft. You gasp a little before closing your eyes, and he pulls away slowly, leaving you both to stare at each other.

“I always loved you,” He says quietly. “But you never acted like you did, and the popularity and Victor-”

“It’s ok,” You say quietly, resting a hand on his cheek, and he sighs. “I love you playboy.”

He smiles beautifully. “I love you too.”


End file.
